You're not going to be lonely anymore
by SessysloverSoya
Summary: As a teenager, Kakashi found a small girl and took her home to be his sister. Now years later she is growing up but still feels alone in her heart. One boy however will try to change that fact. Will he be able to make the girl smile with her eyes?
1. A bit of Family time

AN: I own none of the Naruto characters, I just own Takara. I did this for fun, thats all.

* * *

><p>As a 5 year old child I would stand outside and watch people go home to their families, I envied them because they had a loved ones to go home to. I remember the day someone finally took me into their home; it was snowing hard to where many people stayed inside but some people were still doing Christmas shopping. I stood outside of Mr. Yamaki's restaurant looking at the towns people walk up and down the road. Then someone stopped in front of me, thinking I was in their way I moved closer to the wall of the restaurant. When the person didn't move I looked up and saw a teenage boy about 18 years old with silver hair that was blown to one side, a mask covered his mouth and nose, he had a headband across his right eye; the headband stood for him being a ninja. The teen bent down to my level. "Why are you standing outside in the snow alone?" he asked. Softly I replied "I have no home or family to be with." "Would you like to come live with me" I stared wide-eyed at the man. He didn't even know me and he asked me to come live with him. The teen spoke again "I know what it's like to live alone, so what do you say. You wanna come live with me?" I stared at him for a little longer. "Yes please" I saw him smile under his mask. He stood up but not before picking me up. I held onto his neck afraid I would fall. "Don't worry I won't drop you, by the way what is your name? Mines Kakashi." "My name is Takara." "Well Takara how would you like to be my little sister?" I smiled for the first time in a long time and nodded. I placed my head on his shoulder and fell asleep as Kakashi took me to my new home.<p>

That was 7 years ago and I still live with my brother Kakashi. And at the moment I was suppose to be taking a test but my mind wonder back to that day for some reason. "Takara Shuno." I walked up to Iruka-sensei and followed him to another room. He asked me to make three shadow clones but I made 13 by accident. He said I passed and to grab my headband. I gave him a huge smile and ran outside were the other kids were, with my headband still in my hand. A few minutes later Iruka-sensei came out and told us that we could go home now. I ran off before I could hear what else he had to say. "Big brother!" I yelled as I entered our house. "Big brother? Are you home?" I let out a sigh and guessed he wasn't home yet, so I sat down on the couch and waited for him to get home.

~Kakashi's POV~

I was walking home from my latest mission when I passed the Academy and remembered that Takara was being tested to see if she could become a Genin today. I smiled to myself and made my way home faster. When I opened the door I saw a bit of green hair over the arm of the couch. I chuckled to myself and walked to the front of the couch. What I saw made me smile and I remembered what Takara said when she started the Academy. * "Big brother when I become a Genin and I want you to put on my headband." "Why is that?" "I want you to put it on because it will mean that I made you proud. And I want to make you proud." I bent down and brought her into a hug. "Okay I'll put on your headband, but know this, no matter what I will always be proud of you." She nodded into my chest and I felt her start to cry. "Thank you Big brother." * I picked up her headband that she had in her hand and smiled. 'I'll put it on her when she wakes up.' I thought to myself. With that I headed up-stairs to take a shower. When I was done and had gotten dressed I went back down-stairs and saw that Takara had just woken up.

"Hey sleepy head. How was your day?" She turned and looked at me. "It was great, because I passed. Now you can put on my head ba-. Where did it go? I can't have lost it, I didn't go anywhere." I laughed as she started to panic. I walked up to her and tied her headband around her upper left leg. She stopped yelling at herself and looked down at her leg. "Why my leg?" I chuckled and answered her question. "Because I don't think I have ever seen any ninja with their headband on their leg, and that makes you special." Slowly a huge smile came onto her face, and the next thing I know she tackled me to the floor by the force of her hug. "You're the best big brother EVER!" Takara said loudly into my ear. "I'm glad you think so but I would like to keep my ear." I said chuckling. Takara jump off me in a flash and was on the couch, while moving away her hands flew to cover her mouth. Once in a while she forgets where she is and thinks she is back on the street. When moments like this happen I want to find the people who thought it was funny to tell a child that they can't be loud without getting in trouble, and beat them until they are so bruised and broken that they can't move. "Takara sweetie, I'm not mad. You can be as loud as you want, I don't care. Just be careful in the future not to scream in someone's ear." I said gently so it wouldn't look like I was angry. When she didn't move off the couch I moved closer to her, doing so I could hear soft sobs. Every time I hear my little sister cry my heart breaks with each sob. "Oh my sweet treasure. Come here." I said as I sat on the couch beside her. Takara crawled into my lap and clung to my vest. She buried her face into my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair to calm her down. Takara soon fell asleep in my arms. As I carried her to her room and tucked her into bed I wondered what I could do to make her smile with her eyes, she always smiled with her lips but it never reached her eyes.


	2. Dreams mean something

Chapter 2- Dreams means something

When Takara opened her eyes she knew that something was wrong. Her bed felt different and it wasn't just because there was another body in the bed beside her. Takara's eyes flew open in shock. Turning her head slowly to the left, she saw the naked back of a man. If Takara had to guess she would say the man was around 17 or so by his size. Silently Takara got out of bed and slowly made her way to the first door she could find. She found a door and slid out of the bedroom, only to see she was in a bathroom. Takara let out a sigh of disappointment. Getting ready to turn and leave she caught sight of her reflection. Shock filled her body, for the person staring back at her was about 16 with long green hair that went to her hips and dark purple eyes looked back in awe. "Is that really me?" Takara whispered softly to herself. Lifting her hands to touch her nose, Takara started to inspect her face. 'It's my face. So how did I get older over-night? I wonder where I am and whose house I'm in.' Stepping away from the mirror Takara looked around to see if she could find any clues. Spotting a window she made her way over. Peeking out she was greeted with the sight of Konoha as the sun was starting to rise. "Takara, what's wrong? Why are you up so early? Are you feeling ok?" A man's deep voice filled with worry asked. Takara looked over her shoulder and saw only from the neck down of the man as his face was covered in the shadows of the morning. "I'm fine. I just woke up for no reason, so I decided to watch the sunrise." The man let out a loud laughed at her answer. "In the bathroom? Why not on the balcony? The view is better there." Takara bushes for reasons she didn't know. "I didn't think of that to be honest." The man laughed again this time a bit more softly. Holding out his hand to Takara the man spoke again. "Come on Kara, let's go outside." Takara walked towards him and just as she was about to take his hand a loud clatter caused her to sit straight up in her bed.

Looking around Takara saw she was back in her own room and she was 12 again. Sighing Takara threw the covers off her body and walk out of her room towards where she suspected the noise to have come from. Upon entering the kitchen she saw Kakashi standing in a pair of sweatpants trying to make breakfast. Pancakes, by the look of the white batter sticking to the walls. "Big brother what are you doing?" Kakashi turned and looked at his little sister with a sheepish look. "Trying to make you pancakes?" Takara laughed at the way he answered. Not many people knew but Kakashi could cook wonderfully but somehow he never mastered the art of cooking breakfast foods. "Let me see what you have." He stepped aside and let her have access to the counter where he had set-up. Laughing at the sight, Takara gathered what she needed to fix breakfast.

After fixing the slight problem with the batter, which had too much water, Takara made pancakes for the two of them. Eating quickly Takara made her way to the Academy so she could be placed on a team. She got there a bit earlier than the rest of the students. Sitting down in her seat Takara thought over the dream she had this morning. _'Who was that guy in my dream? I wonder what the dream meant? Big brother says that some dreams have a meaning behind them.'_ Takara's thoughts were broken when the other students came in.

Takara half listened as Iruka-sensei explained what was going to happen. Then he started to name off the groups. When Takara's name was called she perked up and listened to the two other people in her group.


End file.
